


Sin

by got_girl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, english is not my first language, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got_girl/pseuds/got_girl
Summary: Whiskey clouds his mind as the blonde sinks to her knees in front of him. His wife is away and he knows it's not right. But he just can't help it.





	Sin

“Your wife’s out again.”

He finishes the last gulp of his third glass of whiskey.

Jon doesn’t startle at the melodic voice that comes from the dark corner of the kitchen. He’s too used to it now. But his shoulders do crawl up around his ears as he carefully finishes packing the lunches for tomorrow and slots them into their place in the fridge. Closing the door, he allows himself a moment to exhale quietly, composing himself before he turns.

“Dany. What a welcome surprise. Please, sit--can I get you something to drink?”

Dany huffs at him and doesn’t answer, but she drags a chair out with her foot and collapses down into it.

“Don’t understand why you just let it happen. Or do they teach you how to be a doormat in school?”

“Sansa is...working hard.” Jon’s careful with his words, mouth shaping the admission he tries his best to keep hidden. “She’s already told me I can’t help her. So I’m just...happy to know she’s loving her job and doing what she enjoys.”

Dany snorts, fingers tapping out an idle rhythm on the table.

“Oh yeah, and leaving you behind every time.”

“It’s not…that’s not…it’s okay.” _It’s not. Not for a long while now._

Dany glares at him, stopping all her movements for a second, before a grin slides into place. It’s not a cheerful grin, it’s a bit too dark at the edges for that. Her eyes too sharp, she pushes herself to standing and advances, backing Jon against the fridge. She doesn’t feel threatened, not even when Dany’s palms press flat next to his shoulders, keeping the eye contact.

“Come on now, Jon,” Dany leans in further, nosing up his throat, the smell of sin clinging to her. “We both know damn well the only person I’m going to fuck is _you_.”

Jon’s breath catches in his throat, the glasses of whiskey he drank through the night starting to kick in, clouding his mind.

_It’s not right._

_My wife._

_But we’re not okay. Not for a long while now_ his mind tells him.

Dany catches the lobe of his ear between her teeth. He reaches up, reaches out, grabbing her by the his with sweat-slick palms.

Dany steps in closer, their bodies aligning neatly, one hand sliding lower and lower down his abdomen.

Jon’s eyes drift shut as Dany licks a path back down his throat, careful not to leave marks. His cock is thickening behind his zipper, insistent and needy, and Jon grunts when Dany rocks into him.

Dany scowls at him when he draws back and Jon’s nearly ready to ask her what her problem is _now_, when she’s suddenly sinking down. Down onto her knees, hands fumbling with his belt, pressing almost teasing kisses to the bulge there.

“W-What--”

“Shut up.” Dany snaps at him, a harsh whisper.

She frees his cock with quick movements…_lord above_. Jon closes his eyes, waiting, and isn’t shocked when a wet tongue licks a stripe up the bottom of his cock. He does jolt a bit, though, when Dany shoves her hand inside the tangle of fabric between his thighs to cup his balls in one delicate hand.

“You’re letting her do whatever she pleases. And now, she’s not here and I am.” Dany smirks up, a surprising feat given that she’s wrapped her mouth neatly around the head of Jon’s cock.

“Y-You come over--ah--you come over when she’s here too.” Jon points out breathlessly.

Dany snorts, sinking down deep on his cock, nose brushing the neat trim of his pubic hair, swallowing around the length.

“Yeah, but I have never done this when she’s here,” Dany slides her hand along the length, slick with spit. “I’ve seen you two. It hasn’t been working for a while, has it?” Jon’s thighs start to twitch. “And now, you don’t give a shit what she’s out there doing because you’re too concerned with what you’re doing _here_.”

“I--I care about--” His words are lost when Dany swallows him down once more, throat a wet vice around the head.

He’s close already. The words, the sight of Dany on her knees, the _shame_ in knowing that there’s truth to the vitriol she is spitting out around slurping sucks of his cock.

Jon doesn't have time to warn her before his orgasm is racing through his body. He bites into the meat of his hand, silencing his whines, and watches as Dany’s eyes blow wide for a second before she starts swallowing. She pulls back at the last moment, lets Jon see the way the last spurt of come lances across her tongue before curling it and neatly swallowing that too.

Jon’s thighs barely support him once it’s over, gasping breaths dragged in once he drops his hand and sags back against the fridge. Dany climbs to her feet with an air of satisfaction around her.

“Do you--would you like me to--”

“Shut up,” she orders, tipping Jon’s head up with rough movements to kiss him.

Jon whines into it, opening his mouth, hands scrambling at Dany’s clothes.

She draws back before Jon can truly get into it, rubbing one thumb against Jon’s bottom lip almost tenderly. But her eyes are dark, the threat there once more.

“When I take what I want--when you give me what I want--it’s not gonna be in a fucking kitchen. You’re gonna leave your wife and you’re gonna be thinking about me. Every. Single. Night.”

And with that, she’s gone. Neatly striding out, closing the door behind her almost silently, leaving Jon breathless and confused and so close to turned on again that it’s something like a miracle.

He...wants. God help him but he _wants_ everything Dany is promising.


End file.
